diamondclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XXGingerheartXx/What Cliche is Your She-cat?
So I kinda had one of these on MOWW, but that couldn't really tie into this. And sorry if the typing is screwed up, this is on my Kindle. I'll ask a few questions about your roleplay character, and follow the list to see which cliche last they're on. This quiz is for she-cats only. 1. A handsome tom pads up to you. Your reaction? A. Drool (literal or not) B. Flirt C. Use them for manipulative reasons E. Scratch his face. You can take care of yourself, and you know where this is going to. F. Make fun of him. Who needs tom's? G. Look down at your paws and be nervous 2. In battle, your mate and leader are both trapped. You... A. Try, but very pitifully, to save your mate, and mourn when he dies for a season. B. Choose mate! You may die trying, but you love him! C. would be the one killing them, lol E. Choose Leader! I have no mate! F. Freak outG. HAVE NO FRICKEN IDEA!!!!! 3. You're having kits! A. I wonder if the father loves me... I hope the kits are good... B. YES!! Omsc I've always wanted kits! C. I'm going to either kill them or train them to kill. E. WHAT? I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! I DON'T LOVE ANY ONE F. I'm going to name them Duckkit and Fluffykit and teach them to prank people G. Oh no, what if no one likes me? What if I die? 4. You're taking care of the elders. First thought? A. I can't believe I'm here. *sad sigh* B. Ew, ticks C. I'm going to poison the elder's food .E. Ugh. Why am I not training. F. I can make them laugh :) or prank them. G. Whatdididowhatdidido?? 5. Dog is attacking! You guard... A. A small place, but I die somehow or get injured. B. My mate, or the nursery C. The dogs E. Myself .F. Uh... UH... Maybe I can set a trap! G. Flee! 6. Best friend? A. Friends? I could use those... B. I have a lot or tom's following me. Do those count? C. Lol, I killed them or they died already. E. I don't do friends. F. Everyone that appreciates my humor. G. The one that understands me... See which letter you got the most! If you tied in a few categories, choose one. Now find your result below. And remember, the results might be nothing close to your character. But this is showing how close they are to the most common chiches I can think of. If you got mostly A: You are Debbiedownerheart! In a way, you relate to Leafpool. You sit around and do nothing, but expect more of life. If B was your high: You are Prettyflower! You get lots of tom's and are very pretty, and the one you call your mate is protected by you. You may be a bit ditzy but still love your Clan! C: You are Evilblood! You can't be loyal to anyone. You're pure evil and use your smarts in a bad way. E: You are Bravebutloney! I hate this common cliche. You don't need a tom and do things your way. You think you can take care of yourself. AND IT'S TOO DARN COMMON. F: You are Funnyfur! You're not the smartest or best fighter, but you use the talent you have to make the Clan laugh. G: You are Shymouse! Tbh, no one really likes this character unless you're a really good author. They're shy and nervous around anyone, especially toms. Usually they have one best friend. SO... Graystorm Mostly E's, although it was very close Owlsong Mostly F's, but got a lot of B's Checkers All C's except for one Frostflower All B's. Tell me who your she-cats got and I may post a tom version! :) Category:Blog posts